Networks have a plurality of nodes that can, for example, be a network device, such as a router or a switch. A packet is transmitted from a source node to a destination through one or more paths defined by the nodes between the source node and the destination node. Each node performs neighborhood discovery (also referred to as network discovery) to create a map of the network. The network map can, for example, identify those nodes that are connected to the current node. The current node can then use the network map to build a database (e.g., routing table) for use in deciding which node(s) to forward or route any received message. These routing tables are generally static in nature and are typically only updated daily.
There are several disadvantages of this prior art approach. First, the neighborhood discovery process is a time consuming process. Second, neighborhood discovery process consumes network bandwidth in order to implement. Third, neighborhood discovery process may not be suitable or adequate for a network, where one or more of the nodes are mobile, as described in greater detail herein after.
With the proliferation of mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants), some have proposed the use of these mobile devices as nodes of an ad hoc network (i.e., a network that is constantly changing as mobile units enter or exit a particular region of interest). As can be appreciated, static network maps and routing tables provide an inadequate solution for an ad hoc network, where the nodes are not stationary.
Consequently, it is desirable for there to be a mechanism that can intelligently route packets in a network having a plurality of nodes, where the nodes may move and change their position, without the use of routing tables and network discovery.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for a method and system for routing packets by employing geographical position data that overcomes the disadvantages set forth previously.